1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a transistor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At least one transistor for image displaying is disposed at each pixel of a display panel for a display device such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), etc.
Because such a transistor within each pixel of the display panel is manufactured through various processes, the transistor does not normally operate due to minute foreign substances generated during the processes, so that a problem may occur in which the corresponding pixel is lightened or blackened.
The lightened or blackened defective pixel degrades fabrication yield and increases manufacturing costs of the display panel.
Thus, in the related art, a repair process is performed in which the defective pixel lightened due to the impure materials generated during the processes is blackened and does not operate as a normal pixel so as not to be visually recognized well.
However, when the number of the blackened pixels increases due to the related repair process, the display panel may not be used so that the display panel is discarded. Further, a particularly effective repair process cannot be currently performed with respect to the blackened defective pixel.